Hidden Tears
by Lovenyx125
Summary: Ed never came back in NM and Jas left. When the Cullens visit the Volturi 50 yrs later they join three other vamps who happen to be Bella, Jas, and Ryan. How is Bella alive and why is D.S. after them? Will Bell and Alice forgive Ed and Jas for leaving?
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction Story

Chapter 1: The Unexpected

_EPOV_

Agony spread through me coursing its way through my body like fire. Even though I was used to it, it still pained me like the first day. The day my sweet innocent Bella committed suicide. The day she left this world, the day she left me. I knew it was my entire fault. Also because of me and my pain, Jasper left the family. He left when everyone else was hunting so we weren't able to stop him. The emotions were too painful for him to handle. I walked forward following my family through the solid gold doors of the Volturi's castle. We walked along a long passage which finally came to an end to meet another set of doors. We walked in following Demetri and Felix. The led us across the vast hall to three large thrones. On the thrones sat three vampires all with papery skin. As we walked over to them the vampire in the middle rose.

"Ah Carlisle! It's nice to see you again. Of course you too Edward. I've heard so much about you and your mind-reading ability. Fascinating. We'd love to have you join us." Aro greeted. His voice caught a pleading tone at the end. I just shook my head sadly with my jaw clenched.

"Hmm. Have you found a mate since the unfortunate accident?"

"No!" I shouted as anger joined the pain. How could they think I would love anyone other than my Bella? The vampires surrounding us started to stare. But I couldn't care less. Aro opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by a shout. The doors opened with a bang and a petite vampire walked- no scratch that- sprinted in.

"Aro, she's back." Jane snarled. Her pale brown hair was a mess from the frantic running.

"Again?" Aro muttered.

"Awesome! My prank partner is back." Alec whispered victoriously as he walked over to us. "You should have met her. If only you weren't in Germany when she visited. She made the atmosphere so much less sulky. She really livens up the place. "

"Just because she's all pretty and powerful doesn't mean she isn't a menace," Jane hissed back.

"I'm sorry but whom?" Carlisle asked his features enlightened with curiosity. The rest of my family had expressions similar to Carlisle's. My face held no expression as far as I could tell. My face hadn't changed since the last 50 years. For all I knew my face showed only pain.

"The strongest vampire to ever exist. She's indestructible with those powers of hers. Of course I haven't met her because I was on an important mission when she visited but I've seen other people's memories of her," Aro whispered back. His face now held fright along with the rest of the Volturi guard excluding Alec who was bouncing with happiness. What was it about this one girl that scared the entire Volturi senseless? Suddenly the gold doors opened by them selves seeing that the entire Volturi was in the room with us. In walked three vampires.

The one in front-obviously the leader-was a girl because straight brown hair was sticking out through the blood red cloak that she wore. The two guys behind on either side of her wore cloaks similar to hers. The leader walked forward with the other two following close behind. Vampires froze into lifeless statues as the trio passed. They walked right up to Alec passing us on the way. A wave of freesia hit me powerfully. It was similar to Bella's but it was mixed with other fragrances and was incredibly sweeter. Since she was way smaller than Alec in size she hugged his waist. He hugged her back.

"Nice to see you again Al!" she whispered.

"You too Bells," he whispered back grinning. I froze. No it couldn't be.

She let go of him and turned to Aro who was trembling with fear. The two guys behind her took off their cloaks. The one on the left was a tall guy who looked to be around 19. His messed up straight jet black hair fell into his eyes. His silver highlights shined in the light from the chandelier. When I looked at the other vampire I was over come with shock. It was Jasper. Though he looked different, more serious. Their eyes were an unusual gold with silver around the edges. The leader unclasped her cloak and passed it to the guy on her left. The cloak along with the guys' cloaks disappeared with a glint of purple flames. I looked at the girl and gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Escape

It couldn't be her. She died 50 years ago. Yet here she stood in front of us with a calm expression. She was at complete ease. Though she didn't appear to have noticed us yet. She looked at me when I gasp. Her amethyst eyes glittered and pierced through me. They looked sharp enough to burn a hole through me. A sparkle of pain flitted across her features but disappeared the moment it sparkled. She looked back at Aro and smirked.

"The name's Isabella. Call me Bella. This is Ryan," she pointed to the guy with the black and silver hair. He had an amused expression. "And this is Jasper. I'm sure you've heard."

Aro nodded and surprise took over his features.

"Ah yes. You're the former leader of the elite guard. You're also Saluvigo's fiancée. Am I correct?"

Fiancée? Bella was engaged? The pain inside me increased.

In an instant Bella had Aro pinned up against the wall with her hand at his throat. Her face was livid with anger. I watched in amazement as a small ring of fire circled around Aro, Bella and her coven, my family and I.

"Unless I do something about it soon, yes you are correct," she hissed her voice dripping with venom.

Ryan walked forward and put hand around her waist pulling her back into his chest. Jealousy overpowered the pain.

"Careful babe," his tone was serious but a smirk grew its way across his features. She relaxed a little at his touch and nodded. She backed up by an inch and stared into Aro's eyes. Her irises changed into sparkling silver. Wait what? Silver. What the heck was happening?

When she looked at Aro his face took on a dazed look.

"What is Domorto's weakness?" She whispered. Her voice was soft and hypnotic.

"I don't know. I don't think he has one," he whispered back. His voice held no emotion.

"He must have one. Every one has a weakness. Think hard. What is his weakness?" She whispered back in the same hypnotic tone.

"I---"

He was cut of by a loud growl as another vampire burst through the gold doors, breaking the connection. He crouched down to attack but at that exact moment Ryan looked at him and he froze. Bella let go of Aro and the ring of fire grew taller.

"Can you keep them off just long enough for us to get out of here?" She shouted. Ryan nodded and she turned to us.

"You guys will have to come with us. Can you do that?"

"Why?" Rosalie asked venomously.

"If you don't they will think you helped us escape. So unless you want to die come with us."

"If you think that is best then we will. Where are we going to go?" Carlisle replied nodding.

"You just have to touch either Jasper, Ryan or my hand," linking her hands with Ryan and Jasper as she spoke. We just nodded back. Alice and Esme put their hands' on Jasper's arm. Emmett and Rosalie put their hands on Ryan's elbow. While Carlisle and me grabbed Bella's elbow.

I felt the half-a-century spark go through us the moment I touched her. She had her eyes closed along with Ryan and Jasper. The next second I was engulfed into darkness by a flare of blue flames. I could only feel Bella's soft skin and that brought me comfort. There was another flare of flames and we were surrounded by trees no longer in Volterra. I blinked and looked at Bella who was taking in her surroundings. I quickly took my hand off of her before she could see. I looked around and noticed we were at the edge of a forest hidden from the sun by the tree tops.

"Seriously Bells, Massachusetts? Come on, be real," Ryan whined. Jasper slapped the back of his head.

"Shut up Ryan."

"Hey it was the first place I thought of. You try thinking of a great place to hide while running for your life from the entire Volturi guard." She replied sounding annoyed.

"I know but why Massachusetts?"

"Domorto took me here for our first date which turned out to be a disaster. This place is lucky for me," she whispered back.

Ryan just rolled his eyes. Then he turned to us.

"You're the Cullens right?"

We nodded back.

"Well I guess you know Jasper but just for the reference I'm Ryan. Of course you know Bella here," he said in serious tone. We nodded.

"I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. My daughter Alice. Emmett and his wife Rosalie. And Edward," Carlisle introduced us, pointing us out individually.

"I just need to finalize the plan until then you can talk to Ryan. Ask him any questions you have. If they are regarding Bella then I'm afraid you'll have to wait until we're in the jet," said Jasper he walked over Bella who was crouched down and playing with something on the ground. He draped his arm over her shoulder and Bella passed him something. They started to whisper and made various phone calls while Ryan tried to entertain us with answers.

"So you guys got any questions unrelated to Bella's past, present, and future."

"Who are you guys?" Rosalie asked in an annoyed tone.

"Are you like the world's deafest vampire? Seriously even Bella can hear us that much when she's in her emotional rage-," he stopped immediately noticing that he had let something slip. He mouthed "oops" and glanced back over his shoulder. I looked over and saw Bella laughing and giggling while Jasper tickled her. I felt jealousy purge through me.

_Why jealous Edward? She's not yours anymore. You left her remember. (Jasper)_

I looked at Jasper and he looked dead serious. I growled. Then there was a shriek of laughter and a giggle. I looked over Ryan's shoulder and I saw Jasper had thrown Bella over his shoulder and was now walking toward us.

"I'm serious Jasper Whitlock Cullen Stone. If you don't put me down this instant I will...I… I'll-"

"You'll what? Burn me?" Jasper laughed. "You can't do that."

"Oh yes I can!"

"You can but you won't. You love me way too much for that."

"Fine you win this one but I want a rematch tonight. The moment we get home. Chess style," Bella announced. Jasper chuckled. He walked over to us and put Bella down who just "harrumphed" and glared at the grass.

"Okay the plan is that first we'll teleport to one of our private jets. From there we'll fly to Oregon. We'll run roughly 25 km through the forest to our house. Also we'll explain everything to you on the jet. Alright? Any objections?" He asked in a businesslike tone. He looked around and sighed. "Yes Ryan?"

"Can take our cars instead? I miss my baby," He whined.

"Please!" Bella asked softly looking into Jasper's Jasper huffed and nodded. Bella and Ryan both whispered "Yes" and slapped each other dainty high-five. Emmett snickered. Alice giggled and Esme smiled.

Well if we want get home before midnight then we'd better hurry. Okay so you guys know the drill. Grab on to one of us," he sighed. He looked pretty worn out if you looked closely. We went through the same process again except we teleported to some kind of private runway. On the runway stood a beautiful, sparkling, midnight blue private jet. On the jet it said "Bella Blues" in fancy letters.

"You have your own private jet?" Emmett asked speechless gaping at Bella who blushed five shades of crimson.

"Yeah, it was a gift from Jasper for my 79th birthday," she whispered looking down. Emmett just nodded still looking shocked. We walked forward and a blond vampire walked over to us. We froze because he had red eyes. The trio continued kept walking and Bella grinned when the vampire gave her a tight hug whispering in her ears, "It's been too long."

"I agree," Bella mumbled back. They let go of each other and walked over to the jet. Bella and Ryan walking in but Jasper turned and shouted, "Are you guys coming or not?"

We walking into the jet and gasped. The jet's interior was very fancy. The type a president would have. Bella walked with the vampire to the cockpit but Jasper and Ryan sat down in the seats indicating that we sit down too. I ended up at the seat beside Emmett. On my right was an empty seat then Jasper. A minute later Bella came over with a bag of clothes. She gave them to Alice who was confused.

"You guys might want to change because it's going to be a long day. There are three washrooms down there," she explained pointing in the direction of the washrooms.

Once everybody had changed Bella sat down between Jasper and me. Jasper put an arm around her and whispered something in her ear and she nodded. She stared straight ahead and wiped away a traitor tear rolling down her rosy cheeks.

"I won't cry. I won't cry. I won't cry. Bella they won't hurt you so don't cry," she chanted quietly. _Hurt her? _Why would we hurt her? She took a deep breath and looked at Carlisle.

"I assume you guys have questions that need to be answered. So shoot," she said in a clear and cool voice.

"Bella we need to know what happened to you. How you became…this," Carlisle replied.

"I guess you should know. It's where everything started," Bella mumbled. She sighed and spoke.

"It all started when you guys left. I don't know what came over me but it was bad. I stopped eating, sleeping, talking pretty much everything. I was more or less of a zombie. It was like there was a hole in my chest which was being sliced open again and again every second I lived. Charlie was worried so he had Renée come and take me to Jacksonville. I didn't realize what was happening until they started packing. I lost it and threw a huge fit. A scary one too. I never was one for fits so Charlie could tell something was very wrong. He told me if I didn't start acting human again he would have to follow Dr. Gerandy's advice and send me to a mental institute," she paused as everyone took in what she had said so far. "So I tried and went to see Jacob Black. Thanks to him I did improve. I actually smiled for the first time in months. When I went home there actually was a bit of color in my cheeks. Jacob was my sun, my personal sun that was always there to make me smile. We fixed up two motorcycles and we took them for a ride. I was riding it pretty good at first but then I heard it. Edward's voice. After a bit of investigation I found out that the key to my hallucinations was something like 'risk+ danger+ recklessness". So we would spend the days we weren't doing homework together, visiting the ER. But good times don't seem to last for me. Jacob started to avoid me and after a few arguments and a makeup I discovered his secret. He was a werewolf. A few days after that shock Charlie seemed to have enough. Dr. Gerandy had seen me jump off a cliff and thought I was doing suicide," she whispered the end. We were all shocked. Bella tried to commit suicide?

"But were you trying to commit suicide?" Alice questioned.

"At first no. I was just going to go cliff diving. But once I reached the cliff I decided it wasn't worth living anymore. I decided it was best to just die and leave all the pain behind. But Jake saw me jump and saved me. The next thing I knew I was in Forks asylum-"

"What!" Emmett burst out.

"It's true they did. This happened and that happened and the next thing I knew I was in the middle of the forest being tortured by Victoria. She decided the "mate-for-mate" idea was the best. She broke every bone in my body, cut my tongue off and threw me all around. Little did she know the pain felt good. I think it was because I knew I was going to die in a moment. When she found out that I enjoyed the pain, she did the one thing I feared she would. She bit me. At first there was a bit of numbness but after that nothing. There was no pain, no agony or anything. I only saw one face the entire time. The face that made the wait bearable. I woke up to a vampire looking at me. He was really handsome but not my type. He told me I was to be his queen of the undead."

She paused and took a deep breath.

"Domorto Saluvigo," she whispered. Alice and Rosalie gasped.

"You mean THE Domorto Saluvigo?"

"He's like the most gorgeous vampire to exist."

"I would do anything to breathe the same air as him."

As Alice said that last line, Jasper's eyes flashed. I guess he didn't realize that Alice kind of got over him.

"Oh great not you two too," Ryan rolled his eyes. "He's not that good looking."

Bella giggled.

"Ok he's hot and everything but not my type," Bella said between giggles.

"Yeah right. He may be but he's not good enough for you Bella. You deserve way better," Jasper said seriously. Bella rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Anyways, he took me to his castle. It was nice but I didn't approve of his diet. He would get me dressed up in fancy designer clothes and take me on these dates. After a few months when I refused to sleep in the same bed as him, he snapped," said Bella. She paused and nodded at Emmett who had his hand raised and was bouncing in his seat.

"Vampires can't sleep so what do you mean by 'sleep in the same bed'?"

"Emmett what else do you do in bed?"

"Oh," said Emmett as realization dawned on him.

"Anyways, he made me a slave. He would beat me and taunt me everyday. His ability is to take away someone's power when their near. It didn't work on me but I didn't tell him that. A year later when he was out on a hunting trip I escaped. It was the first time he left me alone. A year after I escaped I found Jasper. He told me why he left. I tried to get him to go back to you guys but he wouldn't leave. He was stubborn and determined."

"Hey you're my little sister and I'm not going to let you go and face the unknown world alone," Jasper said, brushing his fingertips along her cheeks. Bella frowned.

"Well anyways after many arguments he won. So we traveled together. Though Jasper didn't realize how dangerous it was to be in my life. Five year later we found Ryan on the verge of death. He had been attacked by some of Domorto's sister's henchmen. They bit him and sucked the venom out repeatedly while beating him. Though they didn't suck out all of the venom. He looked in pure agony and I just couldn't leave him there. He looked so sweet and innocent. So I bit him. By accident I put too much venom so his power was increased."

"I'm telekinetic. I can also control time and teleport," Ryan answered alert. "Apparently staying around Bella rubs off on you so now my eyes change color with my mood as well as Jasper's."

Jasper nodded along.

"After that we traveled together. When we were staying in Alaska we earned some money. Using that money we built hideouts in every continent. Exactly three hideouts per continent," Jasper explained.

"Life was easy for us. There were three of us with money we were trying to get rid of," Ryan added on.

"Get rid of money? Why would you want to do that?" Emmett asked.

"We couldn't keep it in our house and the bank was kind of getting suspicious. I mean who wouldn't. Three teenagers living alone with money four times the amount a brilliant surgeon makes in two years," Jasper answered.

"Then a few months ago Domorto caught up with us. We made a deal to save our lives," said Ryan.

"If we could all find our soul mates in one year then he would let us go free. If we didn't then I would have to be Domorto's bride while Jasper and Ryan got married to Domorto's sisters," said Bella glumly.

"Apparently hanging with Bella also makes you more attractive," Jasper added on. Bella slapped him on the back of his head.

"Well it does!" he said defensively.

"Shut up! So then we decided that while looking for our soul mates we could also try to find Domorto's weakness. That's how we ended up in Volterra," finished Bella. She sighed at the same time Ryan and Jasper sighed. They looked at each other and laughed. We looked at them like they were crazy. The looked at us, grinned and started laughing again.

"Sorry," Bella said between giggles.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4: Suspicious Bloody

[EPOV]

We watched in amazement as Bella and the others laughed some more.

"Wow it's been a while since I laughed this much," Jasper said, wiping fake tears out of his eyes which just set them off again.

"Ah good times," Jasper said after they had finished.

"It's a bit weird seeing you laugh and everything," Ryan said teasing Bella.

"Ryan!" Bella shouted and Jasper smacked his arm.

"You were saying Mrs. Saluvigo?" Ryan taunted


	4. Chapter 4

"_Shut up! So then we decided that while looking for our soul mates we could also try to find Domorto's weakness. That's how we ended up in Volterra," finished Bella. She sighed at the same time Ryan and Jasper sighed. They looked at each other and laughed. We looked at them like they were crazy. The looked at us, grinned and started laughing again._

"_Sorry," Bella said between giggles._

_I could just listen to Bella giggle all day because it was beautiful with no competition._

Chapter 4: Illegal Street Racing

[EPOV]

We watched in amazement as Bella and the others laughed some more.

"Wow! It's been so long since we laughed this much," Jasper said wiping fake tears from his eyes which just set them off again.

"Ah good times," Jasper said after they finished.

"You know what? I'm going to go change. These clothes are kind of awkward. If you get what I mean," Bella said and she got up. She was wearing skinny jeans and a blue tank top. She walked away down the corridor, in the direction away from the bathrooms.

"Wear something black. Then we'll match," Ryan called.

I looked and saw that Jasper and Ryan were both wearing black t-shirts that had a picture of a bloody skull on it.

"So…" Ryan said slowly.

"So what?" Rosalie asked coolly.

"Hey Emmett? Want to wrestle when we get home?" Ryan asked ignoring Rosalie.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett said happily.

"As long as you don't do it in the house I'm happy."

I looked up and saw Bella walking back towards us with a grin on her face. She was wearing a jean-miniskirt and a black hoodie. Her hair was pulled into a loose ponytail.

As she walked past Ryan to get to her seat he leaned up and pulled the rubber band out of her hair.

Bella just shook her head and walked back to sit beside me.

"Your hair looks better when it's open," Ryan explained. "Besides I think its time for a haircut."

"I think your right," Bella said.

_Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down  
Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down  
I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out, now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce  
How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce_

Everyone looked at Ryan as his phone rang.

He looked at the caller ID and his eyes widened. He held the phone away from his as if it was a bomb.

"Oh no!" he muttered.

"Who is it?" Bella asked.

"Her," Jasper answered with a sigh.

"I can't answer it," Ryan said and threw it into Jasper's lap. "Tell her I'm sick or something. No! Tell her I'm dead. Or even better tell her I'm on my honeymoon."

"I'm not picking it up!" Jasper said.

He threw it into Bella's lap who frowned.

"She's not that bad!" Bella protested.

But she picked it up and put it on speakerphone.

"Hey Tanya!" Bella said sweetly.

Ryan was shaking in his seat and biting his nails.

"Yeah whatever Bella. Is Ry-ry there?" Tanya Denali's sharp voice came through the speakers.

"I have no clue who you're talking about," Bella said innocently.

"You know. Now stop playing games and give him the phone."

"I assure you I have no idea who Ry-ry is," Bella said.

"Fine! Is Ryan there?"

"Sorry but I don't know if he told you this but he's on his honeymoon," Bella said with a sigh.

"WHAT!!!" Tanya yelled.

Everyone winced.

"That's impossible! We were dating! How come no one told me he was married?"

We watched amazed as Bella gave the most unlike her answer.

"Because he doesn't talk to bitches who fuck every hot guy they see," she answered sourly and hung up.

"Wow! Someone's cranky today. Or are you just jealous?" Ryan suggested.

Bella glared at him and threw the cell phone at his head but he caught with quick reflexes.

"You owe me big time!" Bella said and pulled her iphone out. "Who wants to listen to music?"

Everyone except Carlisle, Esme and me said yes.

Bella plugged the iphone into the speakers and music blasted through them.

'Summer girl' by Stereos blasted through the speakers.

"Let's play karaoke without the karaoke tracks!" Alice suggested.

"Sure!" Bella and Ryan said. "Alice you're first because it was your idea."

"Okie-dokie!" Alice chirped. "What song do I sing?"

"Wannabe by Spicegirls!" Ryan said.

Alice nodded and Bella pressed play.

_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha._

If you want my future forget my past,  
If you wanna get with me better make it fast,  
Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
Get your act together we could be just fine

I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

What do you think about that now you know how I feel,  
Say you can handle my love are you for real,  
I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try  
If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye.

Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me  
you gotta listen carefully,  
We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,  
we got G like MC who likes it on an  
Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,  
and as for me you'll see,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta,  
you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down zigazig ah  
If you wanna be my lover.

Everyone clapped when Alice finished.

"Okay! Your turn Rose!" Alice tweeted and Rosalie grinned.

"What song do I sing?" Rosalie asked.

"Circus by Brittany Spears!"

Rosalie groaned but didn't object.

_There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe  
Well baby, I'm a put on a show kind of girl  
Don't like the back seat, gotta be first_

I'm like the ring leader, I call the shots  
I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot  
When I put on a show

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same

All eyes on me in the center of the ring,  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip,  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me,  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor,  
Just like a circus

There's only two types of guys out there  
Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared  
So baby, I hope that you came prepared  
I run a tight ship, so beware

I'm like the ring leader, I call the shots  
I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot  
When I put on a show

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same

All eyes on me in the center of the ring,  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip,  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me,  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor,  
Just like a circus

Let's go  
A-a-aha  
Let me see what you can do  
A-a-aha  
I'm runnin' this  
Like, like, like like a circus  
Yeah  
Like a what?  
Like, like, like a circus

All eyes on me in the center of a ring,  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip,  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me,  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor,  
Just like a circus

All eyes on me in the center of a ring,  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip,  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me,  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor,  
Just like a circus

Everyone clapped again when Rosalie finished.

"Okay Ryan it's your turn. You have to sing Temperature by Sean Kingston," Rosalie said.

Ryan was going to say something but he was interrupted by Bella's phone.

"Hello?" She said.

***


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone clapped again when Rosalie finished.

"Okay Ryan it's your turn. You have to sing Temperature by Sean Kingston," Rosalie said.

Ryan was going to say something but he was interrupted by Bella's phone.

"Hello?" She said.

***

Chapter five

[EPOV]

Everyone waited patiently as Bella greeted whoever was on the phone.

"Hey Bells!" A masculine voice came through the speakers.

"Oh Mitch! Thank gods you're alive. I was so worried. If something had happened to you it would be my entire fault. I can't believe I let you go. You're alright right? Not injured or anything?" Bella gasped into the phone. Her voice shone with concern.

With every word she was getting us more and more lost.

"Chill Bella! I'm fine. Calm down .You worry too much. How did your mission go? Did you get hurt? Was anyone injured?" Mitch asked.

"We're fine! This mission…it was a failure," Bella's voice faltered at the end.

"It's alright Bella. I'm waiting for you guys at home. Hurry."

"Of course. We're on our way. Oh and Mitch? We have guests," Bella said.

"Who?"

"The Cullens. I'll explain at home. I miss you," Bella whispered. "I miss you. So much. I can't wait to see you again."

"Me too Bella. Me too. I miss you so much it's hard to imagine," Mitch answered. He sounded sad.

"But don't worry. I'll be home soon," Bella answered hopefully.

"I'm waiting."

"I'm coming."

With that she shut the phone and looked me in the eye.

Once again I felt the pain of a hundred transformations go through me.

My life sucks.

********************************************************************************************************

Dear Readers,

I hope you like this chapter and I am trying to update faster. Mostly I focus on updating my best story which is "Death and Poison" but I'm trying to update this too.

I'm trying my best to write but I am in horrifying pain.

I twisted my kneecap when I was TRYING to play football. Keyword 'trying'. So now I can't really walk.

I'll try to update soon.

Love,

Shagun.


End file.
